


I Grew Up With You

by shingeki_no_locker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: <3, M/M, and an eight pack, and eren has some nice eyes, and levi is gay too, but he is man enough to come out, eren has some REALLY nice eyes actually, eren is hella gay, ereri is otp, he just wont admit it, hot titan german boy has an eight pack, levi is also very hawt, okay i will stop now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingeki_no_locker/pseuds/shingeki_no_locker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of a life and death situation, Eren finds himself caught in memory lane. Dreaming of his days, growing up with Levi, to lead right back to this moment. But how will fate manipulate their feelings and Eren's survival in the cruellest of ways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Grew Up With You

 

_The steel bullet pierced my skin with ease._

 

_I thought of everyone I loved... Mum, Dad, Mikasa, Armin and Levi. I thought of the many other friends I held dear, who were always there for me. I wouldn’t be who I am without each of them. My mind wandered deeper, so far that my life began to play before me._

 

**_~-~-~_ **

 

You might think the Jaeger household to be perfect, but it’s quite far from it. A nice wife, Carla Jaeger, a husband, Grisha Jaeger, with a solid income, lives in a big house and wants lots of children. Sounds perfect, right? Well, after Carla had her first child Eren, she became infertile. At first she cried, but was thankful to have her beautiful baby boy.

 

Carla Jaeger loved children. And I mean absolutely adored kind of love. This is the exact reason why she adopted Levi. At this point in time, I didn’t know Levi’s back story.  The reason being, he was adopted before my birth.  I always hear stories, though, of Levi holding and caring for me. It sometimes sounded like he was more my mother than Carla was. I was born when Levi was fifteen.

_****_~-~-~_ ** ** _

 

I was only four years old that day, the day _she_ brought _them_ here. I was in my room, doing what any toddler my age did, when I heard the front door burst open. The voices of my Mother and Father echoed through the quiet, enormous house. In curiosity, I left my room and trailed through the corridors to the top of the staircase directly opposite the front door. There I found my Mother, my Father and two other children around my age. The first was a girl; black long hair and what seemed to be an Asian heritage of some sort. The second was another girl, platinum blonde shoulder-length hair in a bob and by first glance could be thought of as Swedish, but Scandinavian or German could also be used to describe her. Mother looked to be persuading Father, and he considering.

 

Upon spotting I, seated at the top of our grand staircase, Mother called me over, “Oh, Eren! Come down here, darling.” At being called, I stood and quickly rushed down the stairs. After almost slipping, I finally made it to my kind Mother.

 

She crouched to gently put a hand on my arm, “Eren, how would you feel about having some... friends, or siblings?” My child mind couldn't quite comprehend what she was asking, but it didn't sound wrong.

 

“Fine..?” I looked to my mother, then up to my father.

 

He gave me a short smile before answering to Mother, “If Eren really doesn't mind and you’re happy with this decision, I don’t see why not.”

 

Carla looked rather pleased and began introducing the two children to me, “Mikasa,” She pulled the girl closer, “This is Eren. Eren, this is Mikasa. She will be your sister.”

 

“...Hi.” I awkwardly greeted.

 

“Hello.”

 

She appeared pretty boring, if you asked me.

 

“Armin,” Mother next called to the second girl, “my son Eren. Eren meet Armin. He will be your new brother.”

 

_Wait. What? Brother? She- He’s a boy?_

 

I stood there and stared at Armin like he was an alien.

 

“Um, Eren? Hello?” Mother waved a hand.

 

“...Yeah?” I only used my eyes to turn my gaze to her.

 

 “Well, say hello.” She commanded me.

 

“Hello...” I didn't even look at him this time.

 

“H-hello..!” He acted very timid, like a girl.

 

“Alrighty, we should get you two cleaned up. Eren, be ready for dinner in an hour or so.” Carla instructed me before leading Mikasa and Armin away with a maid. My father ruffled my hair softly and went back to whatever it was he did.

 

Soon, it was only I left. And I hated being alone. I dashed back up stairs and wound through corridors, until, I stopped in front of that door. The door was baby blue with silver and gold linings, Levi’s room. Hesitantly, I knocked.

 

...

 

_Maybe Levi isn't in there?_

 

 

Being the stubborn thing I was, I sat on the floor and huddled my knees to my chest. The corridors often got cold, so sitting out here in winter wasn’t exactly pleasant. However, my mind was made up and I wasn't moving. I can’t recall how long I sat there, but it must've been a good half hour before I heard activity from Levi’s room.

 

The door opened to reveal Levi, glaring. “Eren, what are you doing? You'll catch a cold; go back to your room,” Was his commands. Honestly, do you expect me to listen? No. You shouldn't, at least.

 

I protested strongly, “No way! I’ve waited forever... I can’t even feel my fingers.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes dramatically and sat down cross legged in front of me, muttering something around the lines of, “Tch, dirty carpet.” His long, slender fingers rested gently on my hands, “I have to admit, your hands are considerably frozen.” I looked up to the boy I respected. We both sat there looking into the other’s eyes for a while. It was our own secret language in a way. Levi always knew if I was upset about something, and I knew the same for him. I was still young, but I had a deep understanding for emotion. Especially with Levi, I could tell when the people around me were in despair.

 

Levi moved a hand to pat my head and kissed my forehead softly, “Come on, Eren...” He stood and grabbed my hand to lead me inside his room. 

 

After entering, Levi closed the door behind him, “So, you’re cold?” I nodded without a word. “...Tch. Alright, hurry up.” Levi sat down on his queen size bed, patting the spot next to him. My eyes widened in disbelief.

 

  _Levi never lets me touch anything..! He always says I'm too dirty._

 

“Oi. Shi- ...Eren, sit next to me.” Levi fumbled with his words before insisting I do come.

 

“Okay...” I waddled to the side of Levi’s bed and attempted to climb up. I was too short. I was so busy struggling; I didn’t even notice Levi slip his hands underneath my arms to lift me.

 

“W-what are you doing?” I kicked my arms and legs.

 

“Helping you, ungrateful brat.” Levi glared at me before setting my small build next to him.

 

Levi started, “Anyway, what happened downstairs? I heard Carla and Grisha having some sort of discussion.” I subconsciously tensed up. Levi had hit the point of my troubles. Not that I was particularly upset by the previous events, just confused.

 

“Mother brought some new… Uh… friends? And they’re going to live with us… But I'm not upset!” I quickly added at the end. Levi presented a doubting look.

 

He crossed his arms as he spoke, “Oh? If you’re not upset, then what are you?”

 

Damn it.

 

I may be stubborn, but Levi is just plain cruel. He'll do anything to prove himself right and to anger me. It’s not fair! I'm only four after all…

 

“Um, well…” My young brain was working at a super speed, “I'm… constipated! Mhm, yes I am.” At the time I felt honestly proud of myself, even without knowing the meaning of constipation.

 

“Pffft… Ha… Hahahah…”

 

Suddenly, Levi broke out into pleasant laughter. I believe to have only seen Levi laugh once, and that was when I fell on top of my birthday cake last year, so to see him this way now is joyous. After my birthday, you don’t know how many times I tried to force giggles from him. I got nothing. And now I’m trying to be smart, but he laughs!?

 

Levi wiped a small droplet from his lashes, “Er- ha… Eren, do you even know the meaning of constipation?”

 

I almost whispered, “…No.”

 

"Pfft… It’s not wise to use words you don’t know I suppose.” Levi ruffled my hair gently, like Father, except I enjoyed it when Levi tousled my hair.

 

“Alright, come ‘ere, you.” And just like that, without a warning, Levi wrapped his arms around me and fell backwards on the mattress.

 

I yelped, “Whoa! Hey, why are you being weird?” Quite frankly, Levi has been acting odd. Firstly, letting me sit on his bed, secondly, laughing freely in front of me, and thirdly, hugging me. That is so strange and unknown.

 

Levi’s face went back to stern, “What are you talking about? We’re best friends, right? Or maybe you were lying when you told me so.”

 

“What!? No! I wouldn’t lie about that. Levi is my bestest, best friend.” I exclaimed to Levi.

 

“Good. Also, ‘bestest’, isn’t a word.” Levi corrected me bluntly. How annoying…

 

I quickly defended myself, “I knew that.  I was just testing you.” Nice save, Eren. Nice save. He'll definitely believe that.

 

Two knocks sounded from the door.

 

Levi turned his head in the same direction, “What is it?”

 

“Young Master Levi, dinner is ready! Also, have you seen Young Master Eren? He doesn't appear to be in his room…” A butler called from behind the door.

 

Levi sat him and myself upright, “Yes, he’s here with me. We'll both come down now.”

 

“Oh, apologies in that case. Thank you.”

 

Footsteps trailed away.

 

“Well,” Levi stood and twisted his head to face me, “You heard him. Dinner is ready.” How unfortunate. I wanted to stay with Levi like that a little longer… Sure, occasionally we hug or I get to sit on his lap. But only occasionally.

 

“Fine…” I reluctantly followed Levi down stairs to the dining room. Upon entry, everyone, including Armin and Mikasa, were seated and waiting. Usually, mine and Levi’s bowls are placed side by side, allowing me to sit with him, but currently we’re on opposite ends of the table from the other.

 

I looked up to Levi with a pleading look, “We can’t sit next to each other?” Levi looked down to meet my gaze, yet did not respond. Monotonously, Levi strode to his place and sat, not even looking back. I was absolutely speechless. Why is Levi acting so cold? He’s always been like that to some degree, but… not like this.

 

"Eren?"

 

I broke out from my daze, “Huh? What?”

 

Mother smiled, “Come, sit down with Armin and Mikasa.” Her hand gestured to the children sitting and staring.

 

“Ah… Yes…” I mumbled and took a seat. Looking up to Mikasa and Armin, I forced a small grin. Armin had a nervous smile already planted and Mikasa didn’t care much. After Father gave grace, everyone began to feast. It was not only my immediate family seated and living with us, also my cousins, aunts, uncles, but no grandparents. They died before I was born.

 

“Hey, Eren,” my cousin, Petra, spoke beside me, “Do you like your soup?” She smiled questioningly. Petra must have noticed my disappointment.

 

“Mm…” I hummed positively. Petra felt the gauche tension between us, unsure of what to say.

 

“Haha… Well, I think it is quite yummy, too.” She responded to my hum. After finishing my meal, I asked to be excused instantly. Without Levi by my side, I did not feel much like staying. Ill-fatedly, my request was refused and later I was lectured. Before that, though, the remaining time at the table was spent talking to Petra and Armin. Mikasa does not seem to be one for long conversation, although she added her own comment here and there.

 

“Armin, Mikasa. Goodnight!” I called as our evening meal finished. Armin waved happily and Mikasa didn’t even bother to look. She is such a brat. I’m not sure if I like her or not. My eyes surveyed the cluster exiting the dining hall for Levi. I almost gave up, assuming he’d already left, but just then I found him.

 

“Levi!” I sang as I skipped over to him, “Why did you ignore me earlier? I don’t understand.” I furrowed my brows and stared at my feet. I did not want to show him my watering eyes.

 

“Eren, play with kids your own age.”

 

My eyes widened. Levi said just that and left. Why would he do that? We have been together always and now he wants me gone. I truly don’t understand him sometimes. If only I could see his eyes.

 

My orbs chased Levi through the crowd and watched him leave. Another familiar voice called out to him and wrapped her arm around his, Petra. Levi did not even refuse her.

 

In defeat, I hung my head back to my room. Whilst changing into my night wear, I thought my hardest, as hard as a four year old could, at least. It still did not make sense why Levi shoved me away. I was still deep in thought when I heard a thumping at my door. In hope, I reached to the door handle. Maybe it’s Levi!

 

“Oh…” I muttered as my features dropped. It was only Father.

 

“Evening, Eren. Can I come in?” He asked. Father and I don’t particularly converse much, so it is only understandable for him to speak formally.

 

“Um… Sure..?” I stepped aside. Even still, I’m four years old and your son. You do not need to ask my permission.

 

Father knelt down to my eye level, “I think you should play with Armin and Mikasa more. I know you and Levi have a strong bond, but you need more friends.” Oh, so this is why Father came to my room. I thought it strange of him to actually _want_ to talk, but this clears it up. He’s always talked to me about having more friends. But I don’t really care. They either like more, or they don’t and Levi does. I suppose Armin does, too… That’s beside the point. I do not want to change for friends.

 

“But, Father, can’t I be friends with all of them?” I honestly thought my Father was just being stupid at the time, completely unaware of how more than half my days were spent with Levi.

 

Father supported me in some way, “Yes, you can. Just… I want you to spend less time with Levi. He’s more than half your age, anyway.”

 

“I don’t care about age, but… Okay I guess?” I agreed finally. Father gave me another rustle of the hair; I patted my locks back down once he removed his hand. I hate when Father does that. It’s almost like he is trying to gain my trust and affection by being a douche. Ruffling my hair will not help you get to know me.

 

Father left the room without another word and I continued preparing for bed. I finished clothing myself, snuggled down into the blankets and waited for Mother. She always comes in to say goodnight. Soon after, Mother did arrive.

 

“Eren,” Mother pushed the hair back on my forehead to kiss me, “Have sweet dreams.” Lately, I only have nightmares. Most nights I wake up terrified. I am too afraid to tell anyone, though, because I’m really brave.  

 

“Goodnight…” I replied as Mother smiled softly and left the room, turning off my light on her way.

 

I laid there in pitch black, too frightened to move. What if the monsters hear me? If they know I’m awake, they will surely come out. It is safest to simply hide my face under the blankets. Everyone knows, if you’re underneath, the monsters can’t get you.

 

…Right?

 

 

 

**~Chapter noot noots~**

**Yay the first chapter!**

**I had trouble deciding the name... And I'm not sure if I like it. XD If you have any suggestions go ahead**

**I actually started writing this a while back with the intention of a oneshot but oh well.**

**It is honestly quite enjoyable writing about Eren as a child owo**

**You may think Levi is being a little b**ch right now, but stay calm. He won't be forever. <3 XD**

**I hope you continue to read, comment and leave kudos!**

**Constructive feedback is greatly appreciated, do it. DO IT.**

**Okay now I'm just getting weird...**

 

**-Bridget**


End file.
